Crash
Dawn of the Dinosaurs Continental Drift Collision Course' |Shorts = ''A Mammoth Christmas The Great Egg-Scapade |Video Games = The Meltdown Dawn of the Dinosaurs Continental Drift |Books = The Great Escape |Voiced by = Seann William Scott James Arnold Taylor |Eye Color = Greyish Blue}} Crash was an opossum that was one of a herd of various animals brought together by a number of adventures. He is a major character in Ice Age: The Meltdown, a supporting character in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, a major character in Ice Age: Collision Course, a minor character in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Biography A rude, rambunctious possum, Crash enjoyed dangerous games and pranks with his brother Eddie, but remained closely protective of his family, notably his sister Ellie. Crash shaped himself differently as he joined a herd of various animals, becoming more loyal to his family, if still loud and crass. Crash has a rounded nose, a slightly shorter muzzle than Eddie's, and his eyes are blue. Crash's face is also fully the same color (light cream), while Eddie has a brown stripe down his nose. Early Life One winter, when Crash and Eddie were both small, their mother had found a young mammoth calf out in the snow, calling for its herd. Though the mammoth was of a different species, Crash and Eddie's mother decided to adopt her. The young mammoth, named Ellie, became a part of the possum way of life, protected and watched over by her adoptive brothers. Film roles Ice Age: The Meltdown Crash and Eddie first appeared while shooting spitballs at Sid and Diego, they ran off and hid in several holes. Sid chased after them, but he got his stuck in one of the holes, Diego joins Sid, and they try and catch the two possums, by hitting them in the heads. They end up playing a real life game of Whack-A-Mole. They fail, but they chase them until they find Manny and Ellie. There Manny, Sid and Diego find out that Ellie, Crash and Eddie are "siblings". Because of Sid, they decide to travel together, so they don't die in the flood. Crash, Eddie and Ellie decide to play a log-rolling game, after the possums are done, Crash asks Manny to launch him out of a tree into a pond. Crash's plan backfires, and he is launched into another tree, and is knocked unconscious, but he wakes up when he hears Eddie say, "Dung Patch." Ellie then beats them up for "embarrassing" her in front of Manny, Sid and Diego. Later, the Possums and Ellie are playing tag while the guys are clearing debris on the trail. After one of Scrat's ordeals, they come to a nesting ground of vultures, and are chased all the way through the canyon. They then reach the geyser field, but Ellie and the possums don't want to go through the geyser field, so they turn back and go the other way. Ellie is then trapped in a cave, and they go back to get help from the others. While they are going back to find Ellie, the flood water causes a rocky bridge to collapse, causing Manny, Crash and Eddie to fall in the water. The possums take refuge on a tree, but the water is slowly rising above the tree. Sid jumps of of the rock to save them, but he falls onto a chunk of ice, and is knocked unconscious. The possums try and hang on to Sid, but they are flung off of the tree. Diego conquers his fear of water, and jumps in to save his friends. He manages to grab crash, then he swims after Sid and Eddie, saving them too. After the flood, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie leave the Great Valley seeking a new home. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third movie, Crash and his brother Eddie excitedly help manny with preparing for Ellie giving a birth but it was only a false alarm. After Sid is kidnaped by a Tyrannosaurus rex they claimed that they didn't even like Sid because he’s an idiot. But they had to come along to rescue Sid with Ellie and the others. They meet Buck after being saved when entering the underground Dino world. Crash and his brother with an enthusiastic attitude, ask manny if they could keep their new found friend weasel. After awhile of travelling through the jungle, crash with his brother grows a lot of admiration and respect for Buck, even going as far as wanting to go on some adventures and defeat dinosaurs with him, trying to prove how awesome they are to their idol. Later arriving at the Plates of Woe, the place falls apart and guanlong begin appearing. Buck quickly gets a plan while the herd starts to panic and fight. Buck tells the plan to them and gets the possums attention revealing that they’re coming with him to get Sid. Crash along with his brother goes ahead with Buck eagerly to save Sid at lava falls but quickly realizes they may die trying. Not knowing what Buck has planned, they suddenly jump off the cliff and ride onto a Harpactognathus towards the falls. Crash scared, asks Buck if he’s riden on one of these before. Crash soon adjusts to the situation and is the first to spot Sid on a floating rock ahead. Getting closer as they fly on he senses something behind them looking back which turns out to be a group of hungry Quetzalcoatlus! The pterosaurs attack them, making buck change course to escape from the predators. Through a ravine, Buck tells the two possums to act courageous and grab some nearby berries he points out. Grabbing the berries, Crash lends his tail for Eddie to use like a slingshot and points forward to guide the ammo being fired at their attackers. When they return to the falls, they catch Sid and the two possums cheerfully pop their heads over the Pterodactyl's shoulder and greet him. Arriving back to the plates of woe, the rest of the herd is safe and peaches is already born. Crash, upon first seeing the baby mammoth for the first time promised himself he wouldn’t cry. At the end of the third movie, Crash and Eddie become adopted uncles (along with Sid and Diego) as they have Peaches, whom they love very much and play with, having returned to their world above in the ice age. Ice Age: Continental Drift Crash and Eddie are the same loud-mouth, antagonistic possums who love X-treme sports and trouble. When at the beginning of the film they were blissfully fast asleep when Manny woke them up rudely to ask where Peaches went, they dumbly said that they "didn't" see Peaches sneak off, where later they try to kept an eye out for her but do not make a good job. As the continent starts to crumble all around them they help look for Louis along with Ellie and Peaches. Louis asks them how could they be so happy when their home is falling apart, Crash simply told him that they were stupid but, they just didn't respond, Crash just squeezed his nose saying "beep". They were terrified when they found out that the land bridge wasn't there anymore and were taken hostage.. During the fight against the pirates, they were briefly seen clinging to Dobson's back, and again when the Sub-Zero Heroes were cornered. As they embrace their herd after the battle, they headed off to find some new home where they are looking forward to new horizons that wait among them. They have much smaller roles in this movie than its predecessors. Pranking During spring, Crash and Eddie were watching a game with their friend and brother-in-law. They decided to make pranks, picking Peaches to be their first victim. Later, their pranks caught Scrat and Squint. Ice Age: Collision Course Acting as sports hosts, Crash and Eddy watched Manny and Peaches play hockey. They later, trying to play hockey, tackled each other with the small hockey sticks made for them. Later, at their sister and brother-in-law's anniversary, they begin chanting Manny's name to see what he has for her on their anniversary. Fireworks lit up the sky. At the party, they tried to shove as many grapes as they can into each other's mouths. Seeing it was not fireworks and rather an asteroid coming toward them, they hid in a cave until it was over. They found that their friend, Buck, was trying to get out of a purple-smoking hole. Manny pulled him up, and Buck became the leader of their journey. Later after that, they find themselves in Geotopia, a crystal place. They go on a trip to the Geotopian master on crystal hoverboards. They find out it's a llama called Shangri Llama. Sid destroys the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for the love of his life. The Geotopians agree to give up their crystals to save their lives. Three dino-birds hit the giant crystal, but agree to help to save their lives as well. Later, after their victory, Crash and Eddy go to their niece's wedding, where Brooke sings My Superstar. Relationships Eddie Eddie is Crash's brother. The two brothers are inseparable and are constantly pranking, cracking jokes, and having fun. The two always mess around and often comfort each other by hugging while scared. Ellie Ellie at first is a little protective of her brothers and played with them a lot. Crash and Eddie often find safety being on her tusks and are also very protective of their sister. Buck Crash and Eddie admire Buck a lot. They strive to be like him, even wanting Rudy to give them an eye-patch like Buck's. The brothers love adventures with Buck. Buck even chose Crash and Eddie to go into his mind to help them understand space rocks. Appearances *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' **''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (comic)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Behind the Scenes Crash was voiced by actor Seann William Scott in the films and James Arnold Taylor in the video games. He doesn't appear in the fourth video game. Category:Opossums Category:Male Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas